Pudding and Jealousy
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Part Three of my Werewolf!Bucky series. The Wolf gets jealous of Tony's bots and decides to take matters into his own paws.


Pudding and Jealousy

, i love the latest little fic for the Werewolf verse. can we see more of it? i mean, Bucky still has to mate Tony right? he should get right on that. just saying ;D

Omg please more werewolf au? Pleeeeaaaaase?

I would LOVE a continuation of the werewolf!Bucky story! Because I wanna know if Tony is some sort of supernatural creature too (which would be awesome since it was sorta hinted at) and how that would effect Bucky and Tony's relationship! :)

Can we have more werewolf Bucky/Tony please?

Bucky woke up to hushed voices. The frantic whispers carried easily to his sensitive ears, even though the ones conversing were clearly trying to keep their voices down. He tuned in to what they were saying.

"-not normal, Tony! He can't just run around doing this!"

That was Bruce.

"You think I don't know that? It's obvious that something is going on. I get it. The Wolf doesn't play by normal rules, sure, but there's always a logic to what he does. There has to be an explanation for all of this."

"Well it better be a damn good one," Sam hissed. "Someone's probably already missing that child. If this isn't handled well, it could blow up in all of our faces."

What child?

"Well I am so sorry to be of an inconvenience to you. Please, if standing by your god damned teammate is too much to ask, feel free to pass on the free room and board you're getting here and get your own place. We'll try not to bother you."

"Tony," and there was Steve cutting in with placating tones, "that's not what he meant. Sam's right that someone is gonna be missing that kid. He's only, what? Three? Four? And he's not talking to any of us. Let's just all try and stay calm until Bucky wakes up, okay?"

"'m up," Bucky grunted in response, painstakingly levering himself into a sitting position. He had a brief moment to wonder about what substance was all over him before he blinked his eyes open and wrinkled his nose. "Why the Hell am I covered in chocolate pudding?"

Tony was at his side in moments, sliding down to kneel beside him.

"We were hoping you could tell us, actually. I know the memories from the Wolf are always a bit muddled but I really need you to take a look, babe. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Tony was being careful with him, something the genius almost never did. Jesus, something terrible must have happened. He glanced around.

"I was sleeping on the kitchen floor?"

"Yeah, you and your buddy. Of course, kiddo hid under the table the second Bruce stumbled into the room and accidently woke him up."

Bucky's head whipped around to stare in the direction Tony was pointing. Sure enough, there was a little boy crouched under the Avengers' kitchen table, just as covered in chocolate pudding as Bucky was. He was shaking a bit and staring at Bucky with watery eyes. The Wolf reared up in the back of Bucky's mind instantly, pouring forth such intense feelings of protectiveness and possession that Bucky's flinched. The Wolf had only ever reacted so strongly to Tony before. A name burst into Bucky's mind.

"Peter."

The boy twitched, leaning forward as if to venture out from under the table only to glance at the other Avengers and retreat again. Tony glanced over his shoulder at the others.

"Alright, people. Looks like the show's over. Clear out. We'll keep you posted on what happens." The genius sent a wink the kid's way. "Sorry, but you're stuck with me. I'm not about to leave Buckaroo all alone with this."

"We're not leaving, Tony," Steve tried to protest, but the genius just threw him a glare.

"Actually, you are. Look, it's pretty obvious the kid is scared of so many strangers being around. If you want this actually resolved in a timely manner, you'll go off and find something else to do for a while. JARVIS can send you updates if you want."

His tone brokered no argument and Bucky could see the way the muscles in Steve's jaw flexed in preparation of digging his heels in.

"Stevie," Bucky jumped in before things could turn into a fight and scare the cowering child even more, "drop it. We'll handle this, okay? Just trust us."

Conflicting emotions played plainly across Steve's face but he gave a stiff nod before leaving with the others. Tony gave a heavy sigh.

"I love that guy. Really, I do, but sometimes…"

Bucky drifted to the side to lean against Tony only to pull back at the last second, remembering the pudding that covered him from head to toe.

"I get it. Don't forget I grew up keeping that punk out of trouble."

The two men shared a brief smile before turning their attentions back to the kid cowering under the table.

"So, Peter, huh?" Tony grinned at the kid. "Do you think you might be able to come out from under there and join us? We're not going to hurt you," he added when the kid didn't look convinced. "We just want to talk, try and get you back to where you belong."

Unlike Bucky, Peter at least had clothes on, dirty and tattered though they were. His messy hair was a dark, chocolatey brown, not far off from Tony's own shade. Some of his features were similar, too. Not the nose or chin, but Petey's eyes had the same wide gaze, his mouth the same pout. Foggy memories drifted through Bucky's mind, vague impressions from what the Wolf had been thinking. Bucky groaned and hung his head.

"The Wolf found him down near sixth, scrounging in a dumpster behind Giovanni's."

It took Tony less than half a second to comprehend what Bucky meant and the skin around his mouth tightened as he tried not to frown, probably trying not to frighten Peter any more.

"Okay," he said, taking a moment to collect himself. "Okay, slight change of plans, then. Peter? I promise you, I will make sure you never have to dumpster dive again. Do you know who I am?"

Peter shuffled a bit, his eyes darting back and forth between them and the floor. He nodded a bit, just barely, before speaking in a hushed voice that trembled like a leaf.

"You're Tony Stark."

Tony smiled kindly.

"Yeah, that's right. And I know a lot of people who would be more than happy to help you out. But you're going to have to come out from under that table, okay?"

Peter edged a smidgen closer to the edge of the table, but didn't venture forth.

"My dad said you were going to change the world. He said you were a magic man who created the future."

Tony snorted.

"Not exactly. I just build things. I appreciate the compliment, though. Where's your dad now?"

The boy edged out a little further. Despite popular belief, most kids seemed to love Tony. There was something about him that just set them at ease.

"Dead," the kid sounded defensive. "My mom, too. But I'm not going into the system. I know what happens to supernaturals in the system. I'm not dumb."

Tony held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Never thought you were. This handsome devil over here has great taste." Tony nudged Bucky's shoulder with his own, careless of the gunk that covered him. "Neither he nor the Wolf would have brought you back here for nothing. I trust their judgement."

Peter's eyes flickered back to Bucky again as he crept even closer.

"I never met a werewolf before."

"I've never woken up covered in chocolate pudding before, if it helps."

Bucky's comment earned them a little giggle from Peter. Tony held out a hand toward the boy.

"Come on. How about we get you cleaned up and then we can talk about what you want to do from here?"

Bucky levered himself to his feet as Peter took Tony's hand. Tony immediately started guiding them toward the elevator.

"Your room?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded easily.

"Your clothes are there and I might be able to find something for kiddo up there, too." He ruffled the kid's hair. "So what's all this about you being a super, Peter?"

The boy's eyes darted between them.

"You promise you won't hate me?"

God, the fear in Peter's eyes just broke Bucky's heart. He smiled at the boy reassuringly.

"I'm a super, too, you know. And Tony still likes me just fine. You've got nothing to worry about from either of us."

Peter still seemed a bit dubious, but gave in none the less.

"I can, um, climb walls really well and I-" he bit his lip before squaring his shoulders in determination, "I can sense when bad things are going to happen, sometimes. I get this kinda tingly sensation."

His eyes were glued to the floor, probably afraid of them breaking their promise not to hate him. Tony's nose was scrunched up in confusion.

"You can climb walls?"

"Yeah, like…"

The boy let go of Tony's hand and darted up the side of the elevator on all fours, his hand and feet having no problem finding traction of the perfectly smooth surface. Bucky and Tony both gaped at him, Tony breaking into a grin seconds later.

"Now _that_ is cool."

Peter blushed, jumping down as the doors of the elevator slid open to reveal Tony's floor.

"Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely, kiddo." Tony wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder as he guided them out of the elevator and down the hall toward his room. Bucky felt bad about tracking chocolate pudding all across his carpet. "Not even Natasha can climb that well and she's the best climber I know."

Those big, expressive eyes were out in full force again, staring up at Tony with a sense of unbridled wonder. Bucky's chest warmed at the sight.

"I really like climbing," Peter confessed, "but I don't do it much cause it gets me in trouble. People don't like it when I climb things."

Tony opened the door to the bathroom and shuffled Peter inside, going ahead and turning on the water and adjusting the temperature.

"Well, I've got a feeling that's gonna change. You're free to climb as much as you want here, okay? Just as long as you don't get yourself hurt. Does that sound like a fair deal, Peter?" The boy could only nod his head fervently. "Good!" Tony beamed. "Then how about you hop in the shower and get cleaned up while Bucky and I find you something to wear. We'll be right outside if you need us and JARVIS can answer any questions you have."

Tony and Bucky left the bathroom to the sounds of Peter's amazed voice going through introductions with JARVIS. As soon as they were back in the bedroom, Tony headed to the closet to rifle through his t-shirts for something the boy could wear.

"So, honeybun, you want to tell me why the Wolf brought a little homeless boy back to the tower?"

He didn't sound mad, at least, but the tension in his voice was impossible to miss. Bucky winced a bit, grabbing a shirt out of the dirty clothes hamper to wipe his hands on before picking out some clothes for himself. He would shower once Peter was done.

"Do you remember what happened before the Wolf left the tower?"

Tony pursed his lips in thought.

"We were…in my lab, I think? I was messing with DUM-E over bringing me the wrong tool again. Then the Wolf did that little grumble-growl thing of his and headed out. I thought at first he might be going to see Clint. It's around the time he and Natasha usually spar and you know how the Wolf feels about that."

Bucky pulled out a pair of sweats and left the closet, tossing the clothes on the bed. Tony followed him moments later a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"He was jealous, actually."

Tony looked shocked.

"He was _jealous_? Of DUM-E?"

Bucky flushed and ducked his head.

"It's silly, okay?"

"No, no, babe." Tony took Bucky's face in both hands and lifted it up to look at him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Bucky grimaced. He knew exactly what it was that had the Wolf feeling so jealous.

"DUM-E and the bots, JARVIS, they're like your kids, Tony. You're great with them and you care about them and they obviously care just as much about you…but we can't _have_ kids, Tony. Not you and me. The Wolf knows that."

Tony looked alarmed.

"You want kids? You never said you wanted kids."

He sounded defensive, and Bucky couldn't really blame him. They hadn't ever talked about where they were going with this whole relationship thing. Sure, Bucky wasn't going anywhere and Tony hadn't seemed like he wanted out at all, but there was a big difference between being in for the long-term and signing up for kids and a white picket fence.

"It's a biological imperative, stronger for the Wolf than for me. I…I hadn't much thought about it."

Which was true. Bucky hadn't really thought about kids seriously. In passing, sure, but never as an actual possibility. Especially not since the whole thing with HYDRA. He wasn't fit to raise a child, even if he could have one.

"But the Wolf has," Tony pressed.

"Apparently," Bucky reluctantly admitted. He rubbed his hands over his face. "He looks like you, you know. Peter. He's got your eyes. I noticed it back in the kitchen."

Tony withdrew, looking thoughtful. His eyes drifted toward the bathroom door.

"The Wolf noticed long before that. He didn't bring Peter here just because he was a kid in need."

Bucky ducked his head again. Why did the Wolf always have to make such a mess of things? Now Tony was going to be all freaked out by the Wolf trying to bring a kid into their lives.

"I'm sorry, Tony. Really, I-"

"I can see it," Tony cut him off. "Around the mouth a little bit, too, right? He really does look like me. Not much, but a little bit. Enough, at least." There was a pause in which Bucky could only stare at Tony. "Okay, yeah. So the Wolf wants a kid, huh? Could be fun."

Bucky felt kind of like he'd been slapped across the face.

"What?"

Tony glanced back at him, expression carefully innocent.

"Well, I mean, we have the space. And I promised Peter I wouldn't let him go into the system. We'd have to go through the appropriate channels, of course, but I bet he could stay here in the meantime."

"I-Wha-You're serious. Aren't you?"

Tony grinned at him, leaning into a quick peck on the lips.

"What do you say, Buckaroo? Wanna have a kid with me?"

Tony was going to have to take a shower, too, with how closely Bucky pressed up against him in a bone crushing hug. The genius laughed into their kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
